ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Colossal Christmas Crossover
The Colossal Christmas Crossover is a christmas special episode. Original project by NanoShip. (NOTE: This is supposed to be canon to your series. This means that the characters should have memories about this event. On the bright side, you can also mention this event in later episodes of your series. Example: *'Hyjinx:' You cannot defeat me now! You may have defeated me on Galvan Mark ll, but that was with your hero friend group! Now, its just you and me! HAHAHAHA! So dont complain about copyrighted images. I warned you.) Plot/Blurb Azmuth invites all heroes to Galvan Prime Mark ll to celebrate Christmas. But then, they get attacked by Chimera Sui Generises (Vilgax's species). Azmuth sends every hero out to battle and defeat Vilgax's army. Characters Series *Sem 10 *KrisTen *Fred 40 *Tech 10: Ultimatrix unleashed *Ben 10: Ultimate Omnitrix *Simien 10 *Josh 10: Total Control *Toby 10 'Characters' *Sem *Kristen *Lyn Augustine *Liam Morrison (Mentioned) * Danic *Xion *Fred *Tech *Ultimatrix/Alvono *Ben Tennyson (Ultimate Omnitrix) *Zeszon *Sora *Altrer *Simien *Ic *Zynon *Vorkus *Allen *Omnimorph *Permbyt *Joshua McCoy *Toby Villains *Zane (Villain; sent back in time by Professor Paradox) *Vilgax *Demonstar (Returns as a mutant) *Xenon *Hyjinx *Phobus *Mr. X (or Mr. Xtreme) and his minions, Geochels, Mystricy and Boa Lontridor *Zombozo (mentioned) *League Of Simien's Enemies: *Phobius *Sukrov *King Xiv *Vender *Aglaope *Len Yuefo *Yin Yapp *Naamah (Brainwashed) *The Hands of Bellicus (Several agents) *Tethrokair Aliens used 'Aliens used by Sem' *NRG *Shiftshaft (Accidental transformation; Selected was Scorch) *AmpFibian *Hothead (Accidental transformation; Selected was Alien X) *Terraspin *Way Big *Sackboy (Accidental transformation; selected alien was Water Hazard) 'Aliens used by Kristen' *Pixystuck *Dividend Aliens used by Josh *BenNaamah (Selected alien was BenKirby;Transformation) *Sandran *Ultimate Sandran *Drakon *BenVolcanus *Ultimate Humongousaur *Mega Humongousaur *BenToad 'Aliens used by Fred' *Fredgax (Scanned DNA) *Teleportal *Scorch *Rockhard *Blocker 'Aliens used by Tech' *Rockoustic *Splitter *Umbra *Luminferus *Blyte *Sonictrecul (DNA scanned and used) 'Aliens used by Ben' *Terrorstorm *Freezer (selected was Hypothesis) *Tailwhip *Soundwall *Wildvine 'Aliens used by Simien' *Brainfreeze *Forestfire *Eruption *Tongue Twister *Weatherize 'Aliens used by Toby' *'Aquattack' *'Pixel' *'Attractron' *Airy *Subshark *Coldfreeze DNA Scanned *Fredgax (By Fred) *Ditto (By Sem) *Sonictrecul (By Tech) *Manaflow (By Sem) *Hypnoblaze (by Ben) Quotes *'Sem:' ( Seeing Dividend ) ...Man, you got it good. *'Lyn:' *shakes head and sighs* Dude, you have no idea. ﻿ *'Tech:' Let's see. Entire army of villains versus a small group of heroes. I say we run through like maniacs, trampling whatever gets in our way. Either that, or get pulverized. I am personally more inclined towards the first choice. Anyone else? *'Zeszon': Me! *'Ben: '''Are you sure, we might get bom-bam-bow and gone? *'Zeszon:' Scaredy cat! *'Tech:' Oh, come on. If we each transform into mour most durable aliens until the situation is assesed, we'll have no problem! *'Ben (rams into Phobus): Here we go!!!! Terrorstorm (explosion) hits the ceiling. (dazed) Dear Tek No Logecal and other heroes, next time don't ram into a god's head, mental note to everyone. *'''Blyte: 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fahlalalalaaahlalala-(whirls around and punches Xenon)POW! Boom bam, baby! *'Sem:' This should be easy for Ultimate Alien X! (Accidental transformation into Hothead) *'Hothead:' HOTHEAD! ...Seriously? *'Vilgax:' Not even a Pyrosapien can stop me now! *'Sem: '''You're not listening to me, are you? *'Ben: Hypothesis will do the job! Ultratrix transform into Hypothesis, Code 400(transformation) *'Zeszon: '''Maybe your own hypothesis of transforming into Hypothesis needs to be corrected *'Ben: 'Great! Stuck in a reptile freezer! (hums Last Christmas) Well, Freeze the hall with bunch of aliens, Fah La La La, Fah La Lah! (Froze everything around even the heroes) Whoops! Sorry! *'Sem: (Frozen) You think a group of hero's would be helpful...But you really dont know. *'Sem: '''If the Ditto can do it, then i could to! (Looking through the DNAtrix for some of Fred's aliens) The fire seemed cool. I'll go with that! (Accidental transformation into Shiftshaft) *'Shiftshaft: SHIFTSHAFT!...Seriously, do it right when i want you too! *'Fred: '''You know who would be perfect for this!(Transforms into Teleportal) *'Teleportal: TELEPORTAL!...Teleportal's got it covered. *'Vilgax: '''You can't defeat me!' ' *'Shiftshaft:' We heard you! *'Teleprotal:' Time to rock and roll dudes! *'Ben:That reminds me!' (twisted his dial to change into Soundwall) *'Soundwall': Soundwall!....... Here is how to rock! (released sound waves at Boa Lontridor) and here's is how to roll (stamped on the heroes instead of Mr. X) Whoops! Sorry (added silently:Again) *'Rockoustic:' I may be invulnerable to harm outside Apocalypse Earth, but I still think I would be better off with more of me in case something like that happens again. *'Zeszon (stomped): You haven't seen Ben's worst accidents yet! (to Tech) at Ben and next time, tried to buy a manual of "How To Stop Making Accidents when we are surrounded by villains from other worlds" *'''Blyte: Oh, look, a shooting star! Hmm, it got scanned by the Ultimatrix. Oh well. I like shooting stars, although I do wonder what type of cannon stars are shot out of. Maybe a laser cannon, although that might damage the star. How about a star cannon? Yes, that makes much more sense. However, it may not be a star. It could be a jealous Sun in disguise.(Turns to group of heroes fighting Villains around him) What do you think? *'Sem:' I think you should SHUT UP! *'Blyte:' Oh, I very rarely do that. Ask anyone. *'Zeszon': Hello! Less Chit Chat More Combat!!! *'Blyte:' Well, if you're going to be pushy about it... *'Ben (fighting Son'R''): You're going down! (disappears) *Son'R: Heroes are such bragging things *'Josh: '''I go BenKirby! (Transforms to BenNaamah) (Transformation) *'BenNaamah: 'BENNAAMAH?! Seriously!? *'Blyte: It could be worse. You could be hurtling through space on a mechanical planet rebuilt after it was destroyed, stuck in a mistransformation while an attacking group of villains threatens to destroy you. Hey, Deja Vu! *'Sonictrecul:' Woah! So that wasn't a shooting star at all! It was an alien! (Blasts Vilgax drones into dust with Sonic Electricity) And a pretty dang powerful one, at that! Either way, good to be out of that Blyte form. Ultra powerful, but, as before stated, I prefer to stay a sane super powered hero. *(Kristen and Lyn were just teleported into an empty room with absolutely no idea what's going on don't know about the party or any other Omnitrix wielders) *'Kristen: '(whimpers in fear) *'Lyn: '(comforting her) It's okay, don't worry, I'm sure whatever it is we can handle it, we've seen worse... (walks over to door) I don't think the door's locked, I'll check what's outside. You just stay put. *(Lyn opens the door. Waiting outside is Zeszon, Sem as NRG, Fred, and Simien.) *'Lyn:' (screams, slams the door, and bolts back to Kristen) *'Kristen: '...o.o *'Lyn: '(completely panicked) Look, I know you probably didn't see this and its going to sound crazy, but there are a bunch of monsters waiting right outside that door! *'Kristen: '''Lyn... *'Lyn: We have to get out of here right now. (growing hysterical) I don't know how but I have no idea what those things are and I don't want to be eat- *'Kristen: '(slaps Lyn across the face) LYN! *'Lyn: '...thank you, I needed that. *'''Tech: (Opening door and stepping into room) No one is getting eaten. This is a Christmas party for heroes, not a cannibal fest. *'Kristen: '''Kris miss? 0.o Miss wha? *'Lyn: (leans in and whispers to Kristen) This doesn't make sense, it's a trap. We gotta get out of here. *'''Tech: Not Kris miss, Christmas! You know, December holiday, Fahlalalala, all that? Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, etc. 'invited'-and by invited I mean teleporting us here without warning-all the heroes to a Christmas party on his home planet. Now, are you going to stand around in the teleporter room, or are you going to stop being paranoid, come out, and meet everyone. And yes, miss 'It's a trap', you are being paranoid. *'Lyn: '(stares in confusion and disbelief and a million other emotions) ...okay, one question. What the -bleep- is an Omnitrix? *'Kristen: '(totally not getting it) Kris miss, wha I miss? *'Tech:' The Omnitrix is a device that transforms sentient species into a different sentient species. For our species, Human into Alien. The Ultimatrix is the Omnitrix's more advanced version. There are all kinds of different trix's out there, too, but those two are the baseline ones. And, a tip; the Ultimatrix has an attitude, so unless you are fully prepared for insult battles, I'd stick with other trix's. *'Lyn:' Okay, still lost, but whatever. Does everyone here have one of these trixy thingies? *'Tech: '''No. Most do, but the ones who don't are the ones who do's friends. There are no villains here, in case you're still iffy about if this is a trap. This is a group of heroes, no villains allowed. Look, if you want to stay in here being paranoid, fine by me. I am personally going to go enjoy the party. (Walks out the door, then pauses and looks back) By the way, these aren't monsters, they're aliens. Monsters are a little kid's imagination working overtime on a harmless sweater. *'Lyn:' Now hold on a second, buster! (tails him out the door; Kristen follows along as well) Why is it that we're the only ones here who have no clue what a trix is beyond a cereal brand? And what's with all this hero talk, anyway? *'Tech:' Well, to answer your first question, we are all from different timelines, not too far apart, but they are different from each other in that in one point in the main history of the Earth, multiple different things happened, splitting each different timeline like a branch from a tree. Since we are all from the same tree, just different branches, we can easily reach each other's timeline, which is how we all ended up here. My guess is that you are from a branch that has no trix in it besides the above mentioned breakfast cereal. To answer your second question, all heroes that can turn into aliens and their non transforming friends friends are here. Unless Azmuth, smartest being in five galaxies, is mistaken, I take it that you two are heroes and that one of you can transform into aliens, somehow without the aid of a trix. Sorry if I'm getting a bit too technical, but they don't call me Tech for no reason. Oh, sorry, I forgot to mention my name before now. My full name is Tek No Logicel, Tech for short. And your name is?... *'Tethrokair': I will DESTROY you!!! *'Toby:' Dude,why don't you just chill out? (Transforms into Coldfreeze) Coldfreeze! Oh yeah! (Blasts ice) Now ''that's ''how to cool your jets! *'Tethrokair: Auughh!! What's with superheroes and their lame puns?! *'Coldfreeze: '''I heard that!! (Transforms into Aquattack) Aquattack! (Hurls himself at Tethrokair) *'Tethrokair: '(Passes out) *'Aquattack: 'Wha- all the water in my body is frozen solid. *'Sukrov: 'We are back, Simien, and now nothing shall stop us! The League of Simien's Enemies is back! *'Allen: 'You didn't change your name since the last time we met? *'King Xiv: 'What is the problem with our name? *'Allen: 'It 's acronym is LOSE. *'Ic: 'At least it isn't League Of Vorkus's Enemies. (everybody laughs) (the team starts teleporting) *'Vorkus: 'I'm MELTING! *'Zynon: 'No, we are teleporting, probably to a different dimension. (the team appears on Galvan Prime Mark II) *'Simien: 'Where are we? *'Zynon: 'In another dimension, where other heroes with trixes have Christmas party, and we are invited. *'Simien: 'How do you know that? (Simien sees a sign that on it is written: Welcome trix wielders to the Christmas party!) How smart of you. ( The team gets inside, Where they meet Tech) *'Tech: 'Weird, I have never seen a Arachnichimp with a Trix before. My name is Tek No Logical, and you are? *'Zynon: My name is Zynon, This is Simien, This is Vorkus, This Allen, This is Ic, This is Omnimorph, and this is Permbyt. I have to ask you something, besides the obvious pun in your name, in which country is Tek and No names of people? *'Ben' (changed into Wildvine): This time, no accidents!!!! (Fires a bomb of Eco- bombs, hit Kristen, Lyn, Simien,Toby and Tech, instead of Mystricy.) Ultratrix, tell me what to do before firing Eco-Bombs *'Ultratrix Voice': That code is unavailable, please try back later *'Ben': For Crying out loud!!! *'Ultratrix': That code isn't unavailable either! *'Ben': (groans) *'Ultratrix': That code isn't available too *'Toby: ''Tis the season to be pixelated, falalalalala.. (Transforms into Pixel) (Transformation Sequence) Pixel! *'Vilgax: '''You will never stop me! *'Pixel: That's what 'YOU '''think. (Turns into a giant laser gun) Peace out sucker! (Blasts laser) *'Vilgax: 'o.O That didn't hurt. *'Pixel: 'Who said it was supposed to hurt? *'Vilgax: 'I feel sleepy.. -_-* (Passes out) *'Ben: 'Wha- how- but- how did you defeat- (Passes out) *'Alter: That's very heroic and brave! *'Zeszon': Now What? *'Sora': Oh I know! (fires a pink sizzling hot ray at Ben's shoulder) *'Ben': Ahh!!!!!!!! (bumps into Tech) *'Lyn' (whispers to Kristen): That is the hero that saved the universe? Like i'm gonna believe *'Teleportal:' You're really starting to steam me.(Transforms into Scorch) *'Scorch:' (to Demonstar)Come here so I can fry your pale butt. *'Demonstar: '''You would dare mock me! *'Scorch:' Let me think,yeah.(gets hit by Demonstar) *'Demonstar:' And that's what happens when you mess with me. *'Rockhard: SNEAK ATTACK! *'''Demonstar: Sneak attacks don't work if you yell them out loud.(Crushes Rockhard's fist and throws him into a garbage can) *'Rockhard:' (weakly)Take your best shot. *'Demonstar:' Gladly. *'Blocker:' You can't defeat me cause you're one of the bad guys and bad guys never have the guts to finish off guys like me.(throws Demonstar off of the planet) *'Demonstar:' You have not seen the last of me! *( In the morning, Sem is seen walking to the fridge with a cup of coffee, wearing only pants while scratching his butt until getting teleported somewhere) *'Sem:' WAIT WHAT WO WHA- (Sees several heroes in the room) OH MY GOD, ITS AN ALLIANCE OF BAD GUYS I HAVE NEVER MET BEFORE THAT ARE TRYING TO KILL ME! Not gonna happen today! (Turns into..) *'NRG: '''NRG! Alright, bring it on! *'Ben': H-E-L-L-O, earth to a hero, this is a Christmas Party for Heroes! like me! *'Sora, Altrer and Zeszon': (groans) *'Ben''': Well, a commercial? Major events *﻿It is revealed that Galvan Prime (Mark ll) celebrates Christmas. *Vilgax returns. *It is revealed other DNA is in the DNAtrix. *This is the first time, the voice command code is used to transform for the Ultratrix. *A new DNA sample from outside our universe becomes availible in the codon stream. *Apocalypse Earth is named for the first time since the apocalypse. *Zynon's team and The League Of Simien's Enemies go to another dimension Each Series Endings *In the end, Lyn and Kristen decide to use a magic spell to clear their memories before they go home, so that they won't have to worry about all this alternate timeline stuff until a later date. *Phobus and Mr. X got to a plumber's jail again. Ben falls asleep after a side effect of Pixel's ray. Altrer, Zeszon and Sora then went back to Earth. *Tethrokair wakes up. "I will... hey... where is everyone?" he says. then a note flies onto him. It says, "Tethrokair,the party is over sucker! P.S. Look up. A portal opens and a frozen water balloon (from Aquattack) flies onto his head, knocking him out again. *Azmuth teleports Fred back to his timeline and clears his memory. Trivia *Ben kept making accidents like freezing everyone or stomping on everyone. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Sem 10 Category:KrisTen Category:KrisTen Episodes Category:Episodes in Fred 40 Category:Crossover episode Category:Ultimate Omnitrix Episodes Category:Ultimate Omnitrix 2 Episodes Category:Episodes in Simien 10 Category:Simien 10 Category:Episodes of Toby 10 Category:Multiple Series Category:Community